


Not To Be Frank, But Instant is a Bad Excuse For Coffee

by cynosure_coffee



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, one-sided itaizu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynosure_coffee/pseuds/cynosure_coffee
Summary: Banri wouldn’t say he’s a coffee geek or anything. Nothing obsessive like that.But if it’s going to be a brew for two, then it may as well be good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first major fic project, and the first time I’m writing for A3. Writing isn’t my main creative output, but I’m taking a gander at it because I’m REALLY feeling it for BanTsumu. Please go easy on me!!
> 
> Thank you [snickets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickets/pseuds/snickets) for being my beta~!!

Two and a half minutes —that’s how long it takes for Tsumugi to decide on what to order.  
  
The first two minutes, he browses through the menu, but doesn’t pay enough attention as he has to take time to admire the handiwork of the menu’s design — as well as the interior design of the cafe itself. He has to (emphasizing _has_ to) make a few long comments about the ambiance and taste of the place.

It’s a rather small café, with small round tables methodically arranged in the middle, cushioned seating lined up at an edge near the cashier, and a few tables under parasols outside the café proper itself. The two of them sit among the high top tables that stand by the edge of the windowed side. The walls and the ceiling are crisscrossed with thin wooden planks, leaving gaps that frame a large clock, two gouache paintings, and a series of old maps.

( _It’s a mix of rustic and modern_ , Tsumugi comments. In its small space, there’s not much room for flavor decorations, but the hanging plants on the corners — the ones that have red flowers bold enough to pop out — is a sensible touch. Adds a bit of life. He wonders what the maps could be of. _Heard it’s the designer’s favorite places, but dated back to two decades ago,_ Banri fills in for Tsumugi.)

When he realizes he’s gone ahead of himself again, that’s when he actually starts to think about which snack and drink to have for this time. Ultimately, the last 30 seconds are spent overthinking until he has Banri give him recommendations in the end.  
  
The 26-year-old adult, supposedly the most mature of the troupes’ leaders, pouting in defeat.  
  
(An unfairly damn cute pout, the younger one may add.)  
  
Banri doesn’t mind of course. They’ve already ascertained it with each other at this point:  
  
Leave the cafe’s designs to be critiqued by Tsumugi, while Banri, the menu. When a shop finds the right balance for the both of them, it gets marked on their mutually understood “To Return” list.  
  
_(“It must be a technique only us Café Pals have, isn’t it?”, Banri entertained when he brought this up one day. Like somehow, that’s their trick. An equation that’s made their cafe hopping trips worth every hour._ __  
__  
_“Is that how it is?” Tsumugi sounded a little puzzled, but thought the idea of it was actually endearing._ __  
__  
_When he looked back at how they became each other’s café pals, he never would’ve thought he and Banri could come to have this routine.)_  
  
“I’d say the house blend is a good start, but if you’re up for somethin’ sweet, they say caramel macchiato is a good choice,” Banri suggests. “I hear croissants are their specialty, too.”  
  
“Hmm … Well, if Banri-kun says so. Caramel does sound good right now. Maybe I’ll have it iced this time.”

On that signal, Banri calls for the waiter.  
  
As their orders are being relayed, Tsumugi’s eyes hover the image of a certain dish—actually, they _have been_ for a while. Banri catches it.  
  
“Tsumugi-san, if you want something else—“  
  
“Ah—Ahaha … I was just thinking I could go for something a bit more, well.”  
  
“Tsumugi-sa~n.” Banri teases. _Don’t hold back._ __  
  
“A-Alright. Then …” Tsumugi turns to the waiter. “May I get this club sandwich special with egg salad, please?”  
  
The waiter confirms their orders before leaving the two to wait.  
  
“I kinda figured you wanted to get that.” Banri takes a sip of his drink.  
  
Tsumugi chuckles, embarrassed, but not so at the same time. “You know me well.”  
  
“Nah~ As much as I’d like to brag about something like that~” The brunette leans back on the wooden chair.  
  
Tsumugi scratches the sides of his cheek. “Ahaha, that so. Though, I’m certain there are things you’ve learned about me without me telling you, aren’t there?”  
  
_Look who’s talking._ __  
  
With most adults, Banri has to put up a defense — the usual kind that any teen would, just to hold onto their sense of individuality. ( _‘Adults’_ would argue that it’s _‘rebellion_.’) Or at least, _used_ to, before he entered MANKAI Company.

Sakyo may have put on an authoritative tone with him, especially in the beginning, but now he’s recognized Banri to be a reliable leader and they stand on the same ground. He still has to put his foot down sometimes, though. Banri can be pretty stubborn.

Both of them, actually.

Adults from the Winter troupe hold their own level of respect. Azuma-san, for example, is his senior in terms of having an eye for beauty and style. Homare-san may be eccentric, but his unique artistic perspective is so interesting that Banri finds his company fun. Aside from the other cast members, Izumi herself is someone he respects with high regard. If it wasn’t for her guidance, he wouldn’t be here at all. She’s got formidable spirit, and though he’s resigned from trying to catch her eye outside of the theatre, he still finds her endearing in all sorts of forms. There’s a reason she’s well-loved by everyone, after all.

Miss Tachibana Izumi, director of MANKAI theatre — home to 24 members with unique and sometimes questionable backgrounds. A force to be reckoned with, all right.

And then there’s Tsumugi. At the start, Banri figured that it was something about Tsumugi’s aura that made him feel at ease with him. Over time, their continued cafe rendezvous made them slowly open up to each other. So much so that Tsumugi can see through Banri a little bit better than before, and the adult was already perceptive to begin with.

And he could use that to make a direct, unforeseen attack anytime.

That’s how sly this Unfair Adult can be sometimes.  
  
“It’s only natural at this point, don’cha think?” He grins, feigning innocence.  
  
Tsumugi smiles in return. He knows, but doesn’t tell.  
  
“I suppose so.”

 

  
_(A routine ... of two people with an age gap—so different that people wouldn’t expect them to be acquainted at all._ __  
_  
__This was Banri’s first impression of Tsumugi:_

  
_A person of modesty. Strict with himself with no sense for fun; an uninteresting man who didn’t have the qualities to lead any group; an adult with old-school habits and ideals._  
_  
_ _And Tsumugi’s of Banri:_

 _  
_ _A rowdy student who has set himself no rules, nor does he follow any; a luxurious trendsetter with a high-price standard; a teenager with a taste for thrill, living for himself and only for himself._

_It looked rather bad, if a third-party would view it from afar._

__  
_But impressions are merely impressions._ __  
__  
_Turns out, their differences make for pleasing chatter. Banri has a fresh take on many topics, while Tsumugi’s way of analyzing things gives an interesting perspective. And yet, in certain regards, they’re still similar. For the longest time, even they didn’t know in what ways — besides a love for acting, of course —  but that didn’t bother them for long, if at all._ __  
__  
_Routine cafe dates, no real judgment to hold them back —  sense of time lost within hours of talking over coffee and tea._ __  
__  
_It just makes them feel at ease._ __  
_  
_ _They make each other feel at ease.)_

__  
  
The smell of freshly baked bread gets close to Tsumugi’s face.  
  
“Here, Tsumugi-san.” There’s a smirk on Banri’s face. His arm is stretched over the table to have the croissant be within Tsumugi’s reach. “Say _ah~~h … !_ ”  
  
Banri knows what he’s doing. It’s an attempt to get back at Tsumugi. If his guess is right, Tsumugi would get too flustered to even —  
  
_Chomp_.  
  
“Mm! It’s really good.” He pauses to chew. “Just like you said, as expected of Banri-kun!” He beams, unfazed.  
  
_Guess who’s flustered now._ __  
  
“…Naturally.” The brunette casually leans back and acts like it wasn’t anything to him either, biting on the spot after Tsumugi. For some reason, that catches Tsumugi’s attention. There’s a slight moment where their eyes meet, and an even smaller moment where it almost seems like their thoughts match — right up until Tsumugi’s eyes pull away and the second-long magic is gone.  
  
It’s not the first time it’s happened. Not in the several dozens of times they’ve gone out together like this.  
  
There’s a stutter in Tsumugi’s words before he speaks again. As he moves the topic onto a certain street act he saw today, Banri’s mind wanders.  
  
He soaks himself in Tsumugi’s voice, going back and forth from his tutoring tone, critical but still gentle, to his more childish tone, excited and curious, the kind he often uses when he talks to his plants while he waters them. Banri then observes Tsumugi’s hands as he picks up his sandwich. Slender and not very muscular. There’s a daintiness to the way he holds things, matching his modest and meticulous nature.  
  
Next, Tsumugi picks up his iced drink. Since Banri’s able to keep conversation while all this is going on, Tsumugi shouldn’t be able to notice how the younger one eyes wander over the straw that Tsumugi’s trying hard to get a hold onto with his mouth alone.  
  
Right. Miss. Left. Miss. His tongue swirls around the rim —  
  
_Ah._ __  
  
Banri catches himself and takes a breather.  
  
Moments like these make him really frustrated about being a young man still in the height of his hormonal phase.  
  
“Is something wrong, Banri-kun?” The innocent older one becomes concerned as Banri slumps.  
  
“Nothing, just … still winding down from our theatre exercise from uni, I guess.”  
  
“Oh?” Tsumugi’s ears perk up. “What did you guys do today?”  
  
Crisis averted.  
  
_(Bonus Unlocked: One Ultra-Cute Curious Expression from Tsumugi-san.)_  
  
“Haha, it was actually pretty interesting. You see —”  


 

 _(Everyone in the company knows by now how often Banri and Tsumugi go out together to cafes._  
_  
_ _Sometimes, Omi gets curious about the menus they encounter. He may come up with an idea for their next meal, or even try out a new recipe. Tsuzuru often asks them what sort of cafes they’ve been to as well, hoping it could serve as an inspiration to a script he’s working on, if he gets a chance to visit._

__  
_Oftentimes, they have no problem sharing. Some cafes have certain things in them that did remind them of one or more member. Like this one hole-in-the-wall art cafe that occasionally hosts art classes — they knew immediately Kazunari would get excited about them. One cafe turns into a wind-down bar at night, with presentations of spoken word poetry on a stage, and Homare’s boisterous voice came to their mind. Then, there are cat cafes that Muku and Hisoka would love and a dog cafe that Tasuku and Taichi would find entertaining._ __  
__  
_Tsumugi himself became sentimental, though. Said it made him miss Zabi lots._ __  
__  
_Other times, the two would have a mutual agreement — a promise that they would keep the word, about certain cafes they found special, to themselves._ __  
__  
_Secret places that they, and only they, would know._ __  
_  
_ _It was probably on that first promise, the first shared secret, that Banri felt that he was allowed to feel more than he did then.)_

__  
  
Midway into a new discussion branching from their recent leaders’ meeting, the sound of water hitting plastic catches their attention. Rain starts pouring outside, making noise on the patio umbrellas past the window beside them.  
  
“A shower?”  
  
Banri leans his head more outward to look up at the clouds. “Looks like it. That’s pretty sudden though.”  
  
“It is, isn’t it.” Tsumugi mirrors Banri and looks up as well. It doesn’t seem like it’ll go away anytime soon.  
  
“Guess we’ll be here for a while…”  
  
“Fufu, I guess so. The little children must be quite thrilled, though.” The older one jests.  
  
_Children? Ah ... right, the garden._ “It’s been getting warm too, hasn’t it?” replies Banri.  
  
Tsumugi nods. “I hope it doesn’t rain down harder when we decide to go back.”  
  
Banri looks over at Tsumugi, watching the shower with a strange, yearning look. It itches inside Banri — to ask Tsumugi directly about his thoughts right now. But he suppresses those urges and instead takes a long sip on his iced latte to calm himself down.  
  
He wishes instead that this rain will go on all day.

.

.

.

.

  
  
_(Banri recalls his first birthday celebrating with MANKAI._ __  
__  
_It was rowdy, as expected of a troupe filled with 20 members and more. It was way different from the mundane celebration his family always threw for him, in which the only and most eventful thing that happened was his big sister’s antics. Last time he spent it at home, she took him to karaoke. It was fun for the most part, until he had to be the one paying for the drinks that resulted in her being carried home with an arm around his shoulder._ __  
__  
_In MANKAI, he was given all sorts of gifts — told all sorts of greetings. Nothing gray, nothing boring. He never admitted it out loud, but it made him thankful once again he was part of the troupe, addicted to acting and all._ __  
__  
_Tsumugi’s greeting, especially, stuck with him._ __  
__  
_“Looks like you’re one step up closer to adulthood,” he said to him with a charmed yet amused smile._ __  
__  
_It was a line that gave him a lot more feelings than he had expected: embarrassment and then pride. Some satisfaction. Some relief._ __  
_  
__But there was something more than all that._

  
_There was something about it, coming from Tsumugi himself, that made him suddenly want to chase for something— a sudden drive. It almost sounded like Tsumugi was waiting for him, anticipating him. He had always respected the Winter Troupe leader for more than just than acting, but recently, he’d found himself wanting to give more of himself. Like there was something for him to prove._  
  
_Like he needed to catch up, and stand by Tsumugi’s side as an equal._  
  
_As a..._  
  
_..._  
  
_Banri played it cool in one gesture:_  
  
_“I’ve still got 2 years to go, but thanks for that, Tsumugi-san.” A playful grin spread across his face._  
  
_Tsumugi giggled at that. Banri remembers that it was the sweetest, most precious sound he had heard all day._  
  
_‘Unfair,’ he thought._  
_  
_ _It was unfair that he had to start learning about patience the hard way.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter introduces one-sided Itaru>Izumi.
> 
> thank you again jemma for being my beta!

There are a lot of things that Banri’s noticed about Tsumugi. 

He's a dedicated actor, for one. Some would say that even "dedicated" is an understatement when it comes to someone as passionate as him who thinks about theatre almost all the time. He's always analytical and critical of his movements and his tone when it comes to acting, even with something as simple as a Street Act about two siblings trying to figure out dinner.  He’d pull you aside and bring up points such as _"We could improve this line by making the older brother look more conflicted about the extravagant dinner choice, since he’s aware of the situation with their parents,"_ or _"The tone of the younger sibling was perfect—a simple desire for a peaceful bonding moment with his family is his core motivation. Expressing it with that sort of innocence was just right for the moment."_  It's rare for Tsumugi to miss a beat when it comes to acting, and he's highly admired (and feared) because of it.

Tsumugi is also a kind and patient mentor. Being the oldest among the troupe leaders, he has a lot of knowledge to offer, while still being very open to what the younger ones can teach him. He can read people well, which helps him with a lot of social situations as well as the subtleties within acting. And even when he’s not working his part-time job, he loves to offer help to the students within MANKAI Company as well. With his healing aura and encouraging tone, Tsumugi-sensei is like an angel straight from heaven—at least that's what Kumon and Taichi always say.

And yet, even with these points, Tsumugi still has a gap in his personality. He's eager to learn about a lot of things, sometimes with the enthusiasm of a grade-schooler, but somehow always falls behind on the trends. He’s always behind on today's technology as well, and has to ask for help from the teenagers of the troupe because of it. And although he has the image of a mature adult, Tsumugi can still be clumsy, childlike, and... 

Cute. 

_Tsumugi-san can be really cute. Everything, especially his gap, is really cute._

Banri loses himself in his thoughts about Tsumugi. He’s lost track of how much time has passed while he was daydreaming, ever since he and Tsumugi came back past sundown after the rain let up. It's been happening more often lately, now that he thinks about it. If he doesn't have anything to especially focus on, his brain sets him back to thinking about Tsumugi and —

“Banri, your 6’o clock.”

Banri snaps back to reality. 

“Ah, shit—” 

He manages to dodge in time before the monster can get a critical hit on Banri’s avatar. The monster attacks again, he parries, and it dissolves into digital air.

“Itaru-saaan! I thought you were watching my back!” 

“Yeah, but tactics change with priorities. Had to catch this Super Rare before it escaped.”

Banri turns his camera’s view and sees Itaru's sprite rushing his attacks on a golden turtle. He’s heard of this monster before: an elusive Super Rare that gives out high-quality material drops as well as a boatload of EXP, but has a ridiculous defense paired with its monster HP—meaning taking it down will take a good while, especially if you're going at it with just two people.

“Don’t just stand there." 

“Wha — Argh, fine!”

 

.

.

.

 

“GG.” 

Banri slumps back on the couch. “Geez, was that the actual reason you wanted to go for that S rank mission? With only our DPS classes?”

“Only appears on that map with that mission active, so yes. Gonna craft some quality gear with this ♪”

Banri sighs. “Seriously? What kind of masochist would go there with a party of two people—”

"Here Banri, this is the last material you needed to max your S rank armor, right?"

 ".......Sure is."

"That’s fair, right?"

"Still think you're a masochist."

Without acknowledging Banri's side comment, Itaru stands up to grab a can of cola from the edge of his coffee table. (It takes two empty cans until he finally finds one that isn’t empty; no, he didn’t bother looking at the top of the cans at all.) He opens it and slumps back down on his edge of the couch.

“So why’d you blank out in the middle of that, huh?” 

“Huh? Got no idea what you’re getting at.”

“You would’ve noticed that Killer Knight Orc much sooner if you hadn’t.”

Banri sinks to the couch even more. Does he really want to mention this to Itaru? Of all people? (He thinks about that again. Not like he has any other people he’d feel that comfortable talking about it with without embarrassing himself, or being judged and torn apart—or worst of all, outed.)

"It's not like I'm going to judge and tear you apart. I'm not especially interested in outing you."

Itaru can be scary sometimes. "By 'not interested,’ you mean...?"

"There isn't anything in it for me." 

"So you'd still blackmail me if given a reward."

"I'm joking, of course. I'm joking~" Itaru smiles in a way that isn't exactly the most reassuring to Banri.

"Uh-huh—Hold on, you've been talking like you know what I'm about to say anyway."

"Well, I _was_ kinda interested to see how Tsumugi would react if I dropped some obvious clues about some mutual acquaintance having a bit of a crush on him."

"WHAT? WHO—" Gut instinct makes Banri stand up, until he realizes his mistake. "Oh. Shit." He sits back down.

Itaru makes an awful snort. "You're jumpy. What were you going to do if I said someone else is just as interested in Tsumugi as you?"

Banri thinks about it, but no answer comes out of his mouth. 

"Heh~ Nothing, huh? Too bad. I thought you'd be the type to pull Tsumugi to your side and take him for yourself. Declare to your rival ' _He's mine!'_ like in one of those badly written love triangle plots from old shoujo manga." Banri jerks from the comment, mildly offended that Itaru would think he’d do something so stupid. (Yet Banri swallows, because he’d be lying to himself if he said he couldn’t picture himself doing it either.) Itaru must’ve sensed Banri’s reaction as he chuckles in amusement and takes another gulp from his can. "Well, I'm not saying I won't support you, but I can't say I won't side with Tsumugi either, whatever he chooses."

Banri clicks his tongue. "I know that." 

There's a lot of things that Banri is trying to be aware of himself. Having a crush is as easy as it gets. Dealing with the feelings and what to do around that person? Completely different topics altogether. 

Come to think of it, there's another person in the room who's dealing with a stupid crush himself.

"...Isn't it difficult, Itaru-san?" 

Itaru takes off the tie on his bangs as he turns to Banri. 

"You know...having feelings for someone when you know how strong another person's feelings are for that person?"

Itaru makes a light sneer. "Is this about Director?"

Banri suddenly looks away, a sense of guilt creeping up on him as he brings up the subject.

"What, don't feel bad. It ain't a big deal." Itaru stands up and walks over to the TV screen. "...Obviously, it isn't easy. I don't have as much of a knee-jerk possessive instinct as you, Banri"—Itaru can't see the offended look on Banri's face—"but I can still feel jealous. I don't have the same history with her as Sakyo-san does, or the same forwardness Masumi has. There are others who'd be better suited for her, like Omi, for one." Itaru squats down and starts cleaning up around his consoles—or, at least, he's trying to get his hands busy. 

"Heh, it kinda sounds self-deprecating when I say all that doesn't it. But I'm not sulking or anything. I've already accepted this is how it's going to be. If it were the old me, I'd probably have trouble but..." Banri can feel the smile from Itaru's words. "I've changed."

Of course, everyone has changed with the help of the Director. Izumi is one of a kind—every member knows that. Itaru is no less one of them, and he knows this. And yet Itaru catches himself sometimes, guiltily holding selfish thoughts. 

And in a way, Banri gets that.

"If the Director is happy as she is, then that's fine enough for me."

 

( _Banri thinks back to a conversation he and Itaru had a while back. It was right after his classes ended and Banri decided to relieve some stress at an arcade nearby. It’d been some time since he got to waste some time there—he’d found out recently that a college student gets surprisingly much less free time than a high school student._

_Either that, or he’d just managed to actually get his priorities straight._

_When Banri arrived at the arcade, a certain fellow troupe member, still donning his business attire with his briefcase by his side, had thought of the same stress release tactic as him. When Itaru noticed Banri from through the glass of the crane machine, he beckoned Banri to help him out. He didn’t directly hand Banri the stick and crane, but instead had Banri give a bit of coaching on how to get the oddly specific roux packet squeeze toy Itaru’d been eyeing. Must be a new campaign from a food company, Banri thought. Itaru said out loud it’d be funny to give it to Izumi._

_After ten more tries, Itaru gave up. “Someone else from the trope might’ve already gotten it for her, so it’d be weird to give her another one. Probably.” Itaru didn’t look as disappointed as he sounded. After that, he asked Banri to move on to the fighting arcades. Best out of ten rounds, Itaru challenged. Out of habit, they decided to do some idle talk while going through their rounds as well._

_It was then that Banri decided to ask Itaru about Izumi._

_Itaru probably thought Banri didn’t know, didn’t notice that Itaru acted just a little differently around their Director. Talked a little differently when it was about her. Teasing, sometimes. But mostly fond._

_Mostly brave._

_Itaru knew fully well how much he could be himself around her. He would still act spoiled around her sometimes, but she could always set him right back up and get him on his feet. Every time it seemed like he was about to run away, she always had this ability to put him back on track. He was dragged here because of her, but stayed for everyone and himself. There was almost nothing he wouldn’t do to repay her._

_“But you know...”_

_Itaru sighed, right after the tenth round. Banri was the one who asked about it at first, but after hearing how resigned his words were, even before the sentence finished, he just couldn’t look Itaru in the eye._  

 _“There are some routes in a game that you just aren’t meant to complete.”_ )

 

.

.

.

 

When Banri left the room, he could feel the air around Itaru was a bit... Well. Let's just say it felt like he needed to reflect for a while.

To be fair, it was Itaru who started the conversation, but Banri felt a little bad that he decided to broach the topic on Itaru’s side too, so he figured it was time for him to leave. Itaru told him not to worry, though it became a little harder not to, after being told that.

Maybe he should have some coffee. Banri doesn’t feel like sleeping anytime soon anyway.

( _Or rather, he feels like he wouldn't be able to sleep._ )

The lights are on, so he knows someone else is in the common room before he enters. He can even hear the starting click of the electric kettle after opening the door. Rubbing the last remnants of the accursed super rare golden turtle out of his eyes, Banri isn't able to tell who it is, though, until he hears their voice.

“Ah, Banri-kun!”

Banri suddenly feels awake again.

“Ah, Tsumugi-san?” He sees him by the kitchen counter. “Yo, good work today.”

“Mh-hmm, you too.” Tsumugi has a blanket over his shoulders, wrapped partially around his arms. Was he getting ready to sleep? 

“You still up, huh?”

“Taichi and Kumon asked for some tutoring help, so I obliged.”

“You finished this late?”

Tsumugi shakes his head. “We finished right around 8:30, actually. Then I decided to read ahead on a few things for my students from work. I hadn't noticed the time until just a bit ago. But I still have a few things to wrap up, so I decided to make myself some coffee.” 

“Heh… Typical of you to get engrossed, though.” Tsumugi laughs with crinkles in the corner of his eyes. Banri looks at Tsumugi's face more thoroughly. Doesn’t seem like he’s been tiring himself. He glances just a little more upwards again.

_His eyes. They sure are pretty._

( _Just then, it really felt like he wanted to grab Tsumugi and make him look at him and only him. Keep those eyes to himself. Itaru's words from earlier echo in his mind, mocking him, and suddenly Banri's thoughts poofed away as quickly as they appeared._ )

“And you? Video games with Itaru-kun?” Tsumugi hums.

“Ah, yeah. It’s troublesome, actually. After a long round of level grinding, he made me go through this mission just for a Super Rare he didn’t mention beforehand.” He scratches his head.  “Like, I really could’ve prepped myself better if he’d just told me instead.” 

Tsumugi, clearly clueless about 70% of what Banri meant, could only follow-up with a nod. “It… It sounds like a pickle? But at least you’re having fun.”

Banri sighs. “I mean… Sure. Maybe?”

Tsumugi giggles. “Oh, shall I get us some mugs?”

“Ah, if ya don’t mind then, thanks~”

Tsumugi walks over to the other counter where the cups and mugs are stored in a cupboard. He gets two mugs—one’s soft cerulean blue in color, plain and simple, while the other one’s patterned with vertical stripes of beige and dark brown. He places them beside the kettle as it continues to boil. Then, Tsumugi pulls up one of the drawers between them to pick up a couple of instant coffee sachets. But before Tsumugi tears up the package, Banri calls him out.

"...Hang on, Tsumugi-san." He says, almost annoyed.

"What's wrong?"

"We've had coffee together how many times now...?"

Tsumugi takes a moment. "Ah... Well, I thought I should let myself be the one to prepare coffee for us every now and then too, you know? Since Banri-kun always prepares for the both of us." The instant coffee package crinkles in Tsumugi's hands. "Mhm... But as I thought, I don't even know how to make coffee as well as you do."

Banri shakes his head. "We can't have that."

"But—"

"Tsu~mu~gi~san," Banri catches Tsumugi's attention with that. "You're the one who's been working all night, right? So you should leave it up to me."

Tsumugi can't argue with that. He smiles. "...Then, if Banri-kun really wants to." 

"Of course." Banri grins. "I always do."

Tsumugi steps aside as he lets Banri take on the task. From different cupboards, Banri finds a jar of ground coffee labeled with " _MEDIUM R."_ on the glass, a couple of coffee filters, and a whole separate coffee pot. Tsumugi can only stand and watch, but he doesn't seem to mind. From the fine measuring of the grounds, to the circulation of how hot water is poured into the filter, Banri takes every step with care and precision. Bubbles start to form within the filter and the scent of the roast starts to waft from the pot. It’s a routine that he’s more than used to by now, but he still makes sure to pay attention—especially when Banri can feel Tsumugi’s gaze on him, like he’s taking in every little motion. 

Banri can act like he’s got it together, but Tsumugi’s got no idea how much harder he makes it for Banri not to lose his grip on the kettle and spill the hot water onto his feet and all over the floor. 

"Banri-kun..." Tsumugi suddenly calls out his name. Banri looks over Tsumugi's way, with a calm yet satisfied expression on his face. Something takes Tsumugi off-guard, so it takes a moment for him to continue what he was going to say. He laughs at himself awkwardly before speaking.

"Do you... always have to make this much effort for me?"

Banri is unsure what Tsumugi means exactly by the question. It looked like there was something more to it, by the wry expression on Tsumugi's face. But without thinking about it too deeply, he simply answers:

 "Of course. Tsumugi-san only deserves the finest after all."

A brag, but it seems like that was a good enough answer when Banri sees Tsumugi smile. Tsumugi sways towards Banri and touches elbows with him. A giggle escapes his lips. "You really are kind, Banri-kun."

 The contact makes Banri hyperaware. He can feel Tsumugi relaxing his shoulders as he exhales. Banri mirrors it without thought. It even almost feels like Tsumugi wants to lean on his shoulder—but maybe that's just Banri's imagination talking. Just him and his desire to get closer and closer to Tsumugi with every moment they spent together. 

It could be just him.

Banri takes a peek of Tsumugi, who's watching the coffee drip from the filter and into the pot in comfortable silence. His glance travels downwards to where Tsumugi's slender hands lay on the countertop right beside their mugs. Banri's own hand itches. Really itches. He is so close — just so very close to Banri's reach that the temptation is too great, but — 

"Hey, Banri-kun?"

Banri pockets his hands. "Mhm?"

"I think it's ready...?" Tsumugi's head tilts, as if trying to get Banri's attention.

"Oh, right." Banri takes out his hands again and does the honor of pouring the coffee into their mugs to each of their liking. Tsumugi likes his with some milk and a helping of sugar. Banri likes his with only a hint of creamer, keeping it as close to the original blend as possible.

 

( _Tsumugi sometimes puts in a little too much sugar if he's allowed to use the spoon himself, and sometimes Banri ends up scolding him for it, saying that he should pour in more milk instead of more sugar if he wants something sweet. Still, Tsumugi never learns his lesson, so whenever Banri can he handles the mix for Tsumugi._

 _And Tsumugi never complains._ )

 

"Here, Tsumugi-san." Banri holds up the blue mug. Tsumugi takes it with both hands, saying a thank you as follow-up. Banri stirs his own coffee as he watches Tsumugi take a long inhale.

Tsumugi smiles in delight. "Tonight's blend feels like it's a good one again. Thank you, Banri-kun."

Something about the way Tsumugi just looked at him makes Banri pause. The way he said those words. The way he holds the mug with Banri's poured brew. The way the kitchen's dim yet warm lighting falls on him and his surroundings. Banri can't seem to describe it, but just this one moment pulls at something within him, bringing images to his mind—bringing him to a time and place he knows he shouldn't start imagining himself with Tsumugi so soon. 

It's as selfish as it can get, and yet... He wants it.

It'll take a long while to get there. But he wants it. 

"...Yeah," Banri responds after the moment passes. He offers to clink mugs with Tsumugi, and the other obliges. "Told you, it's always much better than instant."

 

.

.

.

 

( _In his head, Banri apologizes to the Itaru he spoke to just some minutes ago—the one who told him that seeing the one you like being happy is enough._

_To have them close yet so far._

_'I'm sorry,' he tells him. 'I can't be like you, Itaru-san. I can't just settle with just watching.')_


End file.
